La bete qui est en moi
by Broceliande
Summary: Shalimar a un comportement étrange


La bête qui est en moi  
  
par Brocéliande  
  
  
X X X  
  
Viens mon beau chat, sur mon c?ur amoureux ;  
Retiens les griffes de ta patte,  
Et laisse-moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux,  
Mêlés de métal et d'agate.  
  
C. Baudelaire _ Les Fleurs du Mal _ XXXVI (extrait)  
  
Shalimar arpentait les couloirs sans bruit, ses pieds nus glissant sur le sol avec la légèreté du félin. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit tout aussi discrètement. Elle s'approcha alors de la silhouette étendue sur le lit, et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Elle se pencha ensuite afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Brennan se réveilla doucement. Un doux frison parcourait son corps. Soudain il prit conscience des lèvres chaudes et humides qui jouaient avec les siennes. Envahi par une douce torpeur, il répondit au baiser de cette bouche sensuelle. Quand celle-ci s'éloigna, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre il découvrit le visage de Shalimar penché au dessus de lui.  
  
- Shalimar ? , s'étonna t il, en s'attendant à rêver.  
  
- Chut ! , murmura-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
  
Le contact de ses doigts sur son visage lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la situation que Shalimar se redressa pour enlever son débardeur qu'elle jeta à terre près du lit.  
  
Brennan resta un instant à contempler avec désir le petit morceau de dentelle rouge qui dérobait à ses yeux les seins de la jeune femme, avant de réprimander cette pensée car c'était de Shalimar qu'il était question. La jeune femme était pour sa part nullement gênée par ses pensées ou actes, car déjà elle parcourait le torse nu de son compagnon de petits baisers. Réagissant aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son cerveau embrouillé par ses sens, Brennan repoussa gentiment mais fermement la jeune femme.  
  
- Shalimar, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, réussit-il à articuler.  
  
- Alors arrêtes de penser ! , lui répondit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.  
  
- Habituellement je n'ai rien contre ce qui va suivre, mais là je.  
  
Il ne pu argumenter plus car Shalimar avait capturé sa bouche dans un nouveaux baiser, lui mordillant la lèvre. Utilisant la dernière parcelle de son cerveau encore en état de réfléchir, il repoussa de nouveau la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il vit une lueur jaune traverser les prunelles brunes de cette dernière et il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance. En effet la "féline" lui immobilisa les bras de chaque coté de son corps, avant de peser de tout son poids sur son bassin. Ses baisers se firent alors plus sauvages, plus brutaux.  
  
Conscient que Shalimar n'était plus elle-même, il tenta de résister, mais peu à peu son corps réagit. Tandis qu'il se relaxait sous les baisers et caresses de la jeune femme, il sentit la pression de ses doigts se relâcher sur ses poignets. Quand il fut enfin libre il ne chercha plus à la repousser, au contraire il l'attira plus près de lui, rendant désormais caresses pour caresses, baisers pour baisers.  
  
Le corps de Shalimar ployait maintenant sous ses mains. Elle se rejeta brusquement en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle, s'accrochant à son cou comme un noyé à sa bouée. Leur position ainsi inversée, ce fut à son tour de parcourir de ses lèvres le cou puis la gorge de la jeune femme. Il écarta les bretelles de son soutien-gorge et descendit peu à peu vers sa poitrine. Les ongles de sa partenaire s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, laissant leurs empreintes dans sa chair. Il continua alors l'exploration de son corps avec sa langue.  
  
Soudain Shalimar le repoussa violemment contre le matelas. Pensant que cette dernière voulait de nouveau reprendre les commandes de leur étreinte il se laissa faire. Mais au lieu de cela, Shalimar bondit hors du lit. Ramassant vivement son débardeur, elle le ramena sur sa poitrine et recula afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Brennan.  
  
- Shalimar, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , interrogea Brennan surpris par ce brusque revirement.  
  
- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre.  
  
Interdit, il fut incapable du moindre mouvement.  
  
Shalimar ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois dans sa propre chambre. Dès qu'elle en eut verrouillée la porte, elle se déshabilla rapidement et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle laissa alors l'eau froide couler le long de son corps encore fiévreux des caresses et baisers de Brennan, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse retrouver totalement ses esprits.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! , murmura-t-elle enfin. Ça recommence !  
  
X X X  
  
Lorsque mes doigts caressent à loisir  
Ta tête et ton dos élastique,  
Et que ma main s'enivre du plaisir  
De palper ton corps électrique,  
  
C. Baudelaire _ Les Fleurs du Mal _ XXXVI (extrait)  
  
Lorsque Brennan entra dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. Après le départ précipité de Shalimar, il s'était demandé un instant si il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé ; mais le parfum de la jeune femme flottait encore dans l'atmosphère de sa chambre, tout comme la chaleur de ses lèvres étaient ancrée sur les siennes. Il avait longuement hésité à aller lui parler, mais quand il s'était enfin décidé, il n'avait trouvé personne. Sa chambre était vide et son lit n'avait pas été défait.  
  
Emma et Jesse levèrent les yeux de leur petit déjeuner pour le saluer, et il se contenta d'un faible grognement.  
  
- Tu as une mine épouvantable, le taquina Jesse.  
  
- Mal dormit ? , s'inquiéta réellement Emma.  
  
- On peut dire ça, répondit-il évasivement tout en s'asseyant à table et en se servant sa tasse de café rituelle.  
  
La jeune télépathe comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler et n'insista pas. Toutefois quand cinq minutes plus tard, Shalimar fit son apparition, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le tressaillement de son ami.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde, lança la nouvelle venue avec un ton enjoué.  
  
- Bonjour, répondirent d'un même ton Emma et Jesse.  
  
Brennan ne répondit pas, tant il était surpris de la voir agir comme si de rien n'était. Tout cela n'avait été t-il donc qu'un songe ? Mais en s'apercevant que son regard l'évitait soigneusement il eut la certitude qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit.  
  
- Toi on peut dire que tu as la forme ! , constata Jesse.  
  
- Rien de tel qu'un petit footing matinal pour vous mettre en forme pour toute la journée, déclara Shalimar.  
  
- Combien de kilomètre ?  
  
- Oh j'ai arrêtée de compter après une heure, répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
- Rappelle moi de ne jamais aller courir avec toi.  
  
Emma suivit cet échange distraitement. En effet son attention avait été plus particulièrement dirigée vers Brennan qui semblait s'être renfrogné. Elle constata que son regard ne quittait pas Shalimar comme si il cherchait à détecter un quelconque signe.  
  
Shalimar de son coté, ignora si superbement Brennan. Evitant de prendre place à table à coté de lui comme elle faisait généralement, elle se contenta de piocher une pomme dans la coupe à fruit et se dirigea vers l'évier pour la passer sous l'eau. Croquant dedans à pleine dent elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand elle se retourna soudain.  
  
- Oh, Emma ! Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas aller au centre commercial avec toi, tout compte fait. J'avais oublié qu'il fallait que je passe voir Adam, déclara-t-elle très spontanément.  
  
- Ça ne fait rien, répondit Emma. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.  
  
Alors que Shalimar s'en allait, Emma s'interrogea sur son comportement. Malgré le ton enjoué et anodin de son amie, il lui semblait que tout cela n'était qu'une simple mise en scène. Et cet oubli ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes !  
  
Brennan se força à rester assit encore quelques instants avant de se lever et de sortir à son tour ; il ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression qu'il se précipitait derrière Shalimar, même si c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.  
  
- Brennan est vraiment étrange ce matin, constata Jesse une fois ce dernier partit.  
  
- Je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul, répondit Emma allusivement.  
  
Brennan n'était sortit que très peu de temps après Shalimar, espérant pouvoir la rattraper dans les couloirs afin de lui parler, mais il semblait que cette dernière s'était volatilisée. Il la chercha dans les différentes pièces proches de la cuisine puis finit par se diriger vers les jardins. En passant devant le laboratoire, il vit qu'elle s'y trouvait, mais malheureusement elle n'était pas seule : Adam était avec elle. Pas vraiment le bon moment pour aborder les évènements de la nuit !  
  
- Adam ?  
  
L'interpellé leva les yeux de son écran et se retourna vers la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entrer sans bruit.  
  
- Shalimar, quelque chose ne va pas ? , demanda-t-il en voyant le visage préoccupé de cette dernière.  
  
- Ça recommence, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix grave.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui. ? , commença-t-il.  
  
Mais en voyant son regard confus, la rougeur de ses joues et son petit sourire timide, il s'interrompit.  
  
- Ah ! , ajouta-t-il semblant comprendre. Est-ce que tu. enfin tu as. ?  
  
- Non, l'interrompit-elle. J'ai réussit à reprendre le contrôle juste à temps. Mais je pensais en avoir terminé avec ça la dernière fois. J'ai appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, alors pourquoi pas ça ?  
  
- Le fait que tu ais déjà réussit à t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, montre bien que tu as fait d'énorme progrès dans ce sens.  
  
- Mais ?  
  
- Mais. ce cycle est inscrit dans tes gênes que tu le veuilles ou non, et malheureusement comme tous les félins tu ne peux pas l'éviter.  
  
- Tu veux dire que cela recommencera sans fin ?  
  
- J'en ai bien peur.  
  
Shalimar soupira et Adam culpabilisa en la voyant si désemparée, elle qui d'habitude était si forte.  
  
- Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir un remède, un traitement ?  
  
- Je suis désolé, répondit-il en hochant négativement la tête.  
  
- Mais chez les chats, il existe bien une pilule, quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Shalimar, c'est loin d'être si évident. Premièrement parce que tu n'es qu'à moitié félin et que je ne sais pas quelle conséquence cela pourrait avoir sur ton organisme. Et deuxièmement parce que cela n'est pas conseillé. Il y a trop d'effets indésirables.  
  
- Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ?  
  
- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution.  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Il va falloir que tu t'isoles pour un temps.  
  
- M'isoler ! , répéta Shalimar comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'on ne lui ait dit.  
  
- Je suis désolé. Mais c'est seulement l'histoire de quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, voulut-il la réconforter.  
  
- Il ne faut pas qu'ils l'apprennent. Ils ne doivent jamais savoir, dit- elle d'un air résigné.  
  
- Sois sans crainte, tout se passera très bien.  
  
- J'aimerai en être aussi certaine.  
  
- Il suffit juste que tu évites de rester seule avec Brennan.  
  
- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de Brennan ? , demanda-t-elle surprise qu'il ait deviné.  
  
- Il y a des choses qu'un père sait deviner !  
  
Cette dernière remarque acheva de décontenancer la jeune femme qui alla se blottir dans les bras protecteurs d'Adam. Celui-ci passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser paternel sur son front.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir à merveille comme toujours, lui soutient-il.  
  
- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de s'écarter.  
  
Quand elle quitta le laboratoire Shalimar était loin d'être aussi confiante, mais comme l'avait si bien souligné Adam, elle avait su résister une première fois alors pourquoi pas encore ? Elle n'allait pas laisser un simple instinct primaire lui gâcher la vie.  
  
Le seul vrai problème allait consister à éviter Brennan pendant une semaine.  
  
X X X  
  
Je vois ma femme en esprit ; son regard,  
Comme le tien, aimable bête,  
Profond et froid, coupe et fend comme un dard,  
  
C. Baudelaire _ Les Fleurs du Mal _ XXXVI (extrait)  
  
Brennan frappa mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Il savait que Shalimar était là car il l'avait vu entrer un peu plus tôt et dans la mesure ou ces derniers temps elle s'isolait régulièrement dans sa chambre, cela ne l'avait pas surpris. Il frappa de nouveau. Comme il n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse il se décida à entrer.  
  
- Shalimar ? , interrogea-t-il.  
  
Shalimar tressailli. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit. Se redressant elle tendit la main vers la serviette, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en saisir, car la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Instinctivement elle se replongea dans l'eau, laissant la mousse recouvrir son corps.  
  
- Brennan ? , s'étonna-t-elle, tout en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine.  
  
- Shalimar, il faut qu'on se parle ! , déclara-t-il aussitôt sans s'excuser de son irruption dans la salle de bain de la jeune femme.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas que le moment est, comment dire : mal approprié, répondit- elle sarcastiquement.  
  
- Shal cela fait quatre jours que tu me fuis. Alors non je ne crois pas que le moment soit mal approprié !  
  
- Très bien, tu veux bien me donner une serviette, manda-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.  
  
- Non, répondit-il sans ciller  
  
- Non ? , s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
- Non, répéta-t-il tout aussi nonchalamment.  
  
Alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard furieux il justifia :  
  
- Nous savons tout deux que si tu sors de cette baignoire tu vas encore t'en aller et me fuir de nouveau. Je ne sortirais donc pas de cette salle de bain sans une explication de ta part.  
  
- Je vois, se résigna Shalimar.  
  
Un ange passa avant que la jeune femme se décide à reprendre la parole.  
  
- C'est vrai, tu as le droit à une explication, annonça-t-elle finalement.  
  
Il y eut un nouveau silence puis elle soupira et secoua la tête, évitant de regarder Brennan.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est. ce n'est pas facile, murmura Shalimar.  
  
Brennan se rapprocha de la baignoire et s'agenouilla à coté d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste encourageant. Shalimar continua de le fuir des yeux et finit par prendre une grande inspiration.  
  
- Je suis. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres mots pour le dire. Enfin, bref, je suis. Je suis en chaleur.  
  
- C'est terriblement gênant, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. C'est à cause de mon ADN de félin. Je pensais en avoir finit avec ça quand Adam m'a aidé à comprendre et à contrôler mes pouvoirs de mutants, mais visiblement ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas.  
  
- Tu veux dire que.  
  
- Que si vous ne m'avez pas vu beaucoup ces derniers jours c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a aucun traitement possible et que je dois attendre le temps que cela passe. C'est l'histoire d'une semaine tout au plus d'après Adam.  
  
- Alors ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre l'autre nuit.  
  
- Ce n'était qu'une simple pulsion animale, rien d'autre.  
  
Tout en disant cela Shalimar avait détourné la tête afin d'éviter de croiser le regard de Brennan. Elle avait d'ailleurs prononcé ces mots avec tellement peu de conviction qu'elle avait du mal à s'en persuader elle- même.  
  
- Shalimar, regarde moi, ordonna-t-il tout en prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans sa main pour la forcer à se tourner vers lui.  
  
Elle soutient son regard un instant avant de fermer les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus saccadé. Une vague de chaleur submergea son corps. Elle inspira profondément, consciente que bientôt il serait trop tard.  
  
- Brennan il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Shalimar, ça ne va pas ? , s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés.  
  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et une lueur jaune en traversa la rétine. Brusquement elle se souleva et passa ses bras autour du cou de Brennan qu'elle attira alors vers elle en l'embrassant. Déstabilisé, ce dernier plongea la tête la première dans la baignoire. Shalimar en profita alors pour resserrer son étreinte autour de son corps, ses mains se plaquant désormais sur son dos. Brennan essaya en vain de se libérer, les jambes de la jeune femme s'étaient refermées sur les siennes.  
  
- Shal ? , appela-t-il entre deux baisers.  
  
Mais la jeune femme l'ignora. Ses mains parcourant désormais son torse, agrippèrent son T-shirt qu'elle déchira rageusement. Brennan ne pu résister plus longtemps aux caresses et baisers de Shalimar et lui répondit avec ardeur. Ses mains parcoururent alors son corps nu s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Les ongles de Shalimar s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et le griffèrent tandis qu'elle frémissait de désir.  
  
Brennan, malgré le fait qu'il soit totalement trempé, sentait un fort courant électrique parcourir son corps. Toutefois il était prêt à jurer que cela ne venait pas de ses pouvoirs de Nouveaux Mutants, mais uniquement des mains de Shalimar. Soudain il sentit un changement dans le comportement de la jeune femme. Son corps s'était raidit. Il s'écarta pour l'observer : son regard était vide. Elle le repoussa violement et s'empressa de sortir de la baignoire comme si tout à coup l'eau était devenue bouillante. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans une serviette et ne bougea plus.  
  
- Shalimar ? , interrogea Brennan inquiet alors qu'il sortait à son tour de la baignoire.  
  
- Sors d'ici !  
  
Sa voix était aussi froide et dure que le carrelage de la salle de bain sur lequel il s'égouttait désormais.  
  
- Shalimar ? , répéta Brennan attristé par le ton cinglant de la jeune femme.  
  
- Brennan je t'en prie, va t'en !  
  
Cette fois sa voix avait tremblé, comme si elle retenait un sanglot. Il voulut alors la réconforter et s'approcha, mais Shalimar s'éloigna de lui.  
  
- Ne me touche pas, murmura-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal.  
  
Conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider, Brennan consentit à sortir de la pièce. Après un dernier regard en direction de la jeune femme il referma la porte de la salle de bain puis quitta la chambre.  
  
Une fois seule Shalimar se laissa glisser sur le sol et se coucha sur le carrelage froid. Elle s'autorisa alors à pleurer.  
  
X X X  
  
Et des pieds jusques à la tête,  
Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum  
Nagent autour de son corps brun.  
  
C. Baudelaire _ Les Fleurs du Mal _ XXXVI (extrait)  
  
- Adam, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! , déclara Shalimar tout en pénétrant comme une furie dans le laboratoire.  
  
- Shalimar que se passe t-il ?  
  
- Je n'y arrive pas ! Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne supporte plus cette situation, débita-t-elle rapidement alors qu'elle prenait place dans le fauteuil.  
  
- Shal, commence par te calmer et expliques moi ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Ce qu'il y a ? , répéta la jeune femme éberluée. Il y a que je ne contrôle plus rien. Ces hormones animales vont finir par me rendre dingue. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite.  
  
- Shalimar tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.  
  
- Je me moque des effets secondaires, je veux juste que tu m'en débarrasses.  
  
- Shal, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Il est trop tard. Habituellement le traitement doit être administré dans les deux jours qui suivent l'apparition des premiers symptômes ; passé ce délai il est inefficace, expliqua-t-il calmement.  
  
- La nuit je me réveille en sueur. Le jour je reste le plus possible dans ma chambre afin d'échapper aux questions d'Emma et de Jesse. Je n'arrive même plus à éviter Brennan, énuméra plus calmement Shalimar.  
  
Adam resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral.  
  
- Je pense qu'il faut que je m'en aille, que je quitte le sanctuaire tant que cela durera, déclara-t-elle soudainement.  
  
- Je ne préférerais pas. Il n'est pas prudent que tu restes seule.  
  
- Mais je pourrais aller dans un de nos lieux sécurisés. M'enfermer à doubles tours, jusqu'à ce que cela soit finit.  
  
- Shalimar, il ne te reste plus que trois jours ! Tu dois tenir bon, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. J'ignore si je pourrais encore me contrôler. Cet après-midi j'ai dû tout avouer à Brennan.  
  
- Comment a-t-il réagit ?  
  
- Tu veux dire avant ou après que je lui ai sauté dessus ? , ironisa-t- elle.  
  
- Shalimar, je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile, et je comprends ta frustration, mais il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, alors courage. Tu dois résister !  
  
- Je n'ai pas fini de prendre des douches froides, se résigna Shalimar.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent un vrai calvaire pour la jeune femme. En effet chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Brennan, en plus d'une vive attirance physique, elle devait désormais faire face à une gêne croissante.  
  
Tout comme la première fois Emma avait pu ressentir le malaise entre ses deux amis, si bien que Shalimar avait prit à partie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin d'éviter ses questions, ou la possibilité que ses sentiments puissent la trahir auprès de la jeune télépathe.  
  
Mais le matin du troisième jour, quand Shalimar ouvrit les yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'?il au réveil, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il était près de 11H30 ! Jamais elle ne s'était levée aussi tard !  
  
Adam ne fut guère surpris de voir Shalimar entrer dans le laboratoire puisque ces derniers jours elle venait régulièrement le voir pour qu'il l'examine. Curieusement ce diagnostic quotidien semblait la rassurer, l'aider à tenir le coup.  
  
- Installes-toi, je prépare le scanner, annonça-t-il.  
  
Comme elle ne bougeait pas il s'en inquiéta.  
  
- Shal, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
- Au contraire, le détrompa-t-elle. Je crois que c'est enfin terminé ! Je me sens tout à fait bien. Aucun rêve, aucune frustration !  
  
- Très bien, nous allons vérifier cela immédiatement si tu veux bien.  
  
Shalimar s'installa enfin dans le fauteuil et Adam commença le scanner. Quand l'ordinateur afficha les résultats, il pu que lui confirmer que tout était redevenu normal. Avec un vif soulagement Shalimar le remercia et quitta le laboratoire.  
  
Shalimar arpentait les couloirs avec un sentiment de liberté. Une étrange euphorie l'avait envahit, comme si elle redécouvrait cet endroit pour la première fois depuis des jours. Soudain un besoin impérieux la conduisit jusqu'à une porte. Elle frappa et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle frappa de nouveau mais n'ayant pas plus de réaction elle se décida à entrer.  
  
- Brennan ? , appela-t-elle doucement.  
  
Ce dernier apparut quelques secondes après, sortant de la salle de bain. Il venait visiblement de prendre une douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de cuir noir et tenait à la main un T-shirt de même couleur qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'enfiler.  
  
- Shal !? , s'étonna-t-il de sa présence.  
  
La jeune femme eut du mal à détourner son regard de son torse musclé, et retint à grande peine un murmure d'appréciation. Si Adam ne lui avait pas donné la confirmation que tout était redevenu normal, elle aurait pu en douter à voir sa réaction. En effet elle sentait la chaleur monter à son visage, sa respiration se saccader, les battements de son c?ur s'accélérer. Elle réprima un sourire carnassier et fit volte face pour cacher son trouble.  
  
- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu ne répondais pas alors je suis entrée., commença-t-elle nerveusement.  
  
- Tu as bien fais, l'interrompit-il. J'étais dans la salle de bain, je ne t'avais pas entendu.  
  
- Je souhaitais te parler mais si tu préfère je peux revenir plus tard.  
  
- Non, non, je t'en prie reste, l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Tu veux t'asseoir ? , ajouta-t-il.  
  
Shalimar prit donc place sur le lit tandis que Brennan enfilait rapidement son T-shirt, faisant ainsi jouer les muscles de son torse qu'elle ne manqua pas une nouvelle fois d'admirer. Il s'assit à son tour en face d'elle, après avoir débarrassé rapidement l'unique chaise de la pièce, de la pile de vêtements qui la dissimulait.  
  
- J'étais venue pour m'excuser de mon comportement. Toute cette semaine, je.je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même.et je suis consciente que pour toi ça n'a pas du être évident. Tu sais à propos.à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre ou dans ma salle de bain, je tenais à te dire que.enfin tout était de ma faute et je sais que tu ne voulais pas mais.  
  
- Shalimar, l'interrompit-il. Nous sommes tous deux adultes et conscients de nos actes. Tu n'es en aucun cas la seule responsable.  
  
- Oui mais on peut dire que je ne t'ai pas laissé beaucoup le choix, précisa-t-elle.  
  
- Comme je viens de te le dire, et que tu ne sembles pas avoir compris, j'étais parfaitement apte à choisir.  
  
- Je sais que je peux être très persuasive quand je le désire, continua-t- elle sans l'écouter, ou plus précisément préférant ne pas entendre ce qu'il avait à ajouter.  
  
- Shal ? , l'appela-t-il. Laisse moi te prouver ce que je dis.  
  
Comme elle relevait la tête, elle vit qu'il s'était levé et approché. Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement. Si la surprise la paralysa au début, elle ne fut pourtant pas longue à réagir et passant ses bras autour de son cou elle l'attira vers elle. Leur baiser se fit impétueux, leurs gestes devinrent rapidement incontrôlables et ils se laissèrent peu à peu glisser sur le lit.  
  
- Shal, murmura Brennan entre deux baisers. Il serait peut-être préférable d'attendre. Tu sais : le temps que tu redeviennes toi-même.  
  
- Alors il est inutile de patienter plus longtemps, lui répondit-elle avec un air mutin. Car là tu vois je n'ai jamais été aussi moi-même qu'à cet instant.  
  
- Tu veux dire que s'est terminé ?  
  
- Pour cette fois, concéda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
  
X X X  
  
Viens mon beau chat, sur mon c?ur amoureux ;  
Retiens les griffes de ta patte,  
Et laisse-moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux,  
Mêlés de métal et d'agate.  
  
Lorsque mes doigts caressent à loisir  
Ta tête et ton dos élastique,  
Et que ma main s'enivre du plaisir  
De palper ton corps électrique,  
  
Je vois ma femme en esprit ; son regard,  
Comme le tien, aimable bête,  
Profond et froid, coupe et fend comme un dard,  
  
Et des pieds jusques à la tête,  
Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum  
Nagent autour de son corps brun.  
  
C. Baudelaire _ Les Fleurs du Mal _ XXXVI Le Chat 


End file.
